Rare Feelings
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: Kind of based of the amazing books of Morganville, but different story and characters. Just a little heads up, I may not update if not alot of people give some feedback on how they like it, also if I do it will be slow because of the other story I am writing.


**Guys, Let me tell you now, I probably wont even update this little story cause I was about 11 when i wrote it, it may not be very good but if i get enough passative feedback for it I may update it. Im not putting chapters into this though just because but when i do update it the updated bits might as well be chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**ForbiddenSecretx**

I just moved to this town called Warly, it's not very populated, in fact everyone here seems really strange and anti-social... right now I'm sitting in a taxi going to my friends place, cause he said I could stay with him cause he has been ill recently, so I offered to help. Everyone I see they have their heads down and I haven't seen a single person walking alone. "Must be anti-social day and I haven't been informed." I muttered to myself as I got out of the car. As soon as I got out the taxi sped off and I was left standing in front of a beautiful house, okay it was sun-faded. But it was still nice. Two people walked behind me talking quietly to one another, both dressed in baggy pants and huddies and the one closest to me slapped my arse when he walked past me, "Hey!" I shouted at them, but they just both sniggered and kept walking. "Man whore." I mumbled under my breath but the guy's head shot straight up.

"What did you just say?" He started walking up to me with his buddy close behind me eyeing me closely.

I stood my ground, fighting the urge not to flinch when he came about a centimetre away from me, "I said, Man. whore." I said to his face.

He just smiled at me and brought his arms up my arms and squeezed at my fore arms fairly hard, he leaned in, not trying to kiss me but licked my neck. "You got some attitude you know that? And if I'm a 'man whore' as you said," He sniggered at the words, "Then I'm sure that means I do it with anyone, right?" He said right in my face, I just stared at him in the eyes because before I could say anything I heard Andy's voice coming from the house.

"Get you're fucking hands of her and don't ever touch her." He walked down the path to me and the two guys. He had a bandage on his neck and I guessed that's how he was ill... "Jake, go away, she aint under your protection so that means you can't get what you want from her. And its day so I'm pretty sure you know better." He parted me and Jake who was just looking as innocent as ever with a fake grin on his face.

"Now we were just getting to know each other, weren't we?" He looked at me under Andy's arm.

"Bull shit, you're a jerk and I don't get along very well with them." He just growled under his breath and mentioned for his friend to leave.

"Come on in, I'll get your bags and fill you in on everything going on here so you can survive at least 10 minutes here." He said and carried my bags inside the house with me not far behind him. He dropped my bags in the hallway and walked into what I think was a living room. He sat down, well what I mean when he sat down is flopped down and took up half of the couch with his legs he started fiddling with a wrist band that had a red cross on it, I just perched on the arm rest and said "Be more careful, I'm not kidding that guy would've abused you there and then with his mate if I didn't come along."

"He was a rapist?" I gasped.

He just chuckled at that "No but your his prey, so he probably would've before he killed you." He looked in my eyes over the band.

"Wait, he didn't have a weapon on him though... How coul-"

He cut me off "yeah, did you look at his mouth or just into his eyes?"

"I- Urhh- His eyes I guess..."

"Exactly, he had you in a trance and his fangs were defiantly down and near your neck."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying- no, can't be true, your on some sort of medication aren't you?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah, only painkillers though. But face the facts, there are vampires here, his mate was one too."

"Vampires don't exist though!"

"Welcome to Warly, Tara, you still prefer Tara instead of Tarissa right?"

I nodded looking at the floor, what I had just heard was just too overwhelming. "Hey, come here." He said softly and pulled me into a hug on top of him. (Just shows how lazy he still is.) I thought to myself.

"It can't be..." I said more to myself than to him.

"Tara. It's why everyone around here keeps to themselves."

I saw sense in that. That's when it came to me with a shock; I shot up staring at his neck. He knew what I was thinking and just took the bandage off his neck; there lies two big puncture holes. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from screaming. I tried for a smile but it didn't work that well so he just put the bandage back on his neck to cover it up. "Oh yeah, if you do want to stay in this town," He thought to himself for a second and then said matter-of-factly. "Which you will be, because they don't let anyone leave. You need to give blood. Its kinda a peace treaty humans have with the vampires." I could feel myself getting pale at the thought of needles. Yes I'm a pussy for been scared of them since I was a kid. I gulped and decided not to say anything. "And another thing vampires hate, rock music. They can hear it from a mile away and it drives them crazy."

I immediately looked up at him, "Fuck that I can't live without my music!"

"Where ya gonna get it from? They don't sell rock Cds."

"You think I would come here with no music?" I laughed.

He sighed, "Were are they? We could get into some deep shit if they know we have rock music." He started getting up but I stopped him with my hands on his shoulders and sat on his waist.

"No. I'm keeping my music. You are not giving it to them or snapping them."

He didn't really look that startled at me been on top of him. In fact he looked smug. "Either you keep your music and go to prison without it, or give me the disks or we can go to the main building and give them in. How's that sound?"

I shook my head franticly. "I choose none of the above." I said with a straight face.

He smiled a genuine smile, "you know why I asked you instead of someone else to come here?"

"No... Why?"

"Cause you're beautiful, I remember when we were kids and you were stubborn then as well. But it doesn't change how I feel for you." He looked into my eyes again and moved a hair out of my face. "I really like you."

I tried to keep my face calm and not show my excitement that he likes me back... I think I managed it because who would like to lose a guy like him, he has sandy coloured hair and it has always been covering his eyes; they were a turquoise colour and stood out against his pale skin. It was naturally pale but he looked gorgeous with it, he was really skinny and muscle at the same time. It was a perfect mix for him. And then there's me. I have long dark brown hair that goes to my waist, no fringe, with hazel eyes that usually look down. My skin was sort of like Andy's but I was a bit more tanned. I was skinny as well but no muscle hardly. So I guess it was his choice not to throw me off him by now. "I really like you too." I automatically said to him smiling like a fool.

He leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips it sent a tingling sensation from my lips to my toes, he pulled back to look into my eyes and smiled at me, I smiled back and relaxed my arms to kiss him on the lips, his tongue was the first to touch mine, Now this felt really good, kissing him with his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. We heard the front door open and then a male voice shout, "Andy, whose bags are these? Who is the new girl?" I immediately climbed off Andy and sat on the couch next to his feet to see a guy walk in the room and his eyes settled on me. "Who's this?" He asked Andy who was still laid back breathing heavily as well.

"Tara, this is Joe, Joe this is Tara."

"Nice to finally meet the famous Tara." He shook my hand, "You know this guy always talks about you?"

I looked at Andy who was flipping Joe off. "Ooo info I wasn't meant to tell... Well I always ruin the moment don't I? So what were you two doing? Cause I for one didn't hear much talking." He joked but it still made me blush and look at the floor.

"Joe when did your boss let you off early?"

"New guy, so I don't have to work full time now, that also means the vampires – Uh, Does she know?" Andy nodded but I tried to ignore the fact that there were still vampires in this world. "Kay, so vamps still have to stay off my arse. Except when they make me give blood. You're lucky, not having to do it for another week. I have to go tomorrow." He said leaning on the door frame, "You know vamps will know she is here and will come do register her and all that stuff."

"Yeah," Andy stretched, "But it's not a big deal, she just has to write her name down and all that. Hehe, Tara you're still in collage aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah? There is a collage here isn't there? So I can just transfer into that."

"There are loads of kids there that are stuck up their own arses. Just telling you to watch out cause last I remember, they are dangerous and -"He cut himself off not saying anything else because there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Joe said.

"It's the vampires isn't it?"

"Yeah just stay calm and don't let them see you're scared or else they will toy with you."

I took a deep breath and waited for them to come back into the room. I looked up and saw that there were 5 of them coming into the room; one of them had a notepad. He looked at me and opened his notepad, "Name?"

"Tara Summons."

"How old are you Tara?"

"17 sir."

"You still in school then?"

"Yep. Doing higher level physics."

"Nice." Said one of the others.

The guy who was writing stuff down looked at him fiercely and carried on. "Blood type?"

That question surprised me and I looked up quickly, "I- I don't know..." I shrugged nervously.

"Mind if we take a sample?" I felt all eyes on me then so I quickly came out with.

"Actually I do." I heard Andy Mutter "Not good..."

"It wasn't really a question miss." He took a step towards me and I nudged back on the couch. "So you won't give us a tiny sample willingly?" He looked at me dead in the eyes and I looked to his chest quickly.

I nervously laughed to myself "And I thought vampires were meant to be fast."

I instantly felt all the vampires swarm around me and a hand clutching my throat. My eyes got wide very fast at the sight of fangs all around me. "Get off her!" I heard Andy yell as he got pushed away by one of them.

"Give me your hand." The vampire clutching my throat told me. I hesitantly help my hand up shaking like mad it looked like I was jelly. He took my hand in a tight grip and brought it up to his mouth where he nipped it with his front teeth. I gasped at the pain throbbing in my finger and his cold tongue licking the blood off it. It took him a while so in that while I looked at all the vampires around me, angry, curious, and I couldn't see any expression on that guys face, but he was staring intently at the blood running down my finger, the last one was just watching me intently, but when he felt my eyes on him he looked at the blood quickly. That's when the main guy dropped my hand and said "AB pos. Very rare blood type. Night y'all." He motioned for his friends to follow him out of the door and left me there, shaking all over, and pale white.

Andy rushed over to me and I fell into his chest, just staring into nothingness. "Jeeze, Joe while you're out there get her a blanket!" My breathing was rapid and I was crying silently, clutching my bleeding finger. "Shhh, its gonna be okay Tara..." He pulled me close and hugged me tight. I had quit crying but I was still shaking at the thought of all the fangs gleaming at me. Joe came back with a blanket and draped it over me. I got my breathing steady and nudged closer to Andy with the blanket over me, I guessed I looked like a caterpillar but I really didn't care, I just wanted to be near Andy at the moment. He kissed my head and said "You're brave, that's my girl."

"Get a room, not this one cause the Xbox is here." He mentioned towards the black slim line console sitting next to the TV.

"What games do you guys have?" I said slowly as I raised my head a bit.

They both looked at me weirdly but soon enough Joe said, "Urhh... Halo reach, black ops, Modern warfare 3, assassin's creed revelations... No girly games."

"Can I play on Black ops, please?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes hoping they weren't them Xboxers that don't let a girl play because apparently they can't.

"Really? Your mind is kinda messed up girl but knock yourself out..." Joe said as he walked away. I got up and walked over to the TV, turned it on and then turned the Xbox on and saw that black ops were already in the disk tray. I got the controller and connected it while walking back to the couch with Andy staring at me weirdly.

"Do you even know how to play?" I nodded and started up black ops. "Hey, look at me." He tilted my head so I was looking at him. "I love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips again. He took the controller from my hands and put it on the coffee table as he leaned me back against the couch, He kissed me so intently I swear I could have fainted but luckily I didn't, his hands were venturing down my sides and stopped at the rim of my top and went under it, I moaned with pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair as his hands smoothed up and down my sides and past the rim of my breasts as well. He leaned back and we both were breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I whispered. "I even loved you when we were kids." I blushed.

"That's when we were kids; I didn't have the balls to tell you then."

"And it would've been a bit weird kissing then." I laughed nervously.

He looked up at a clock on the wall then back down at me. "We gotta get your stuff in your room." He got up and I followed him out, he got my bags then headed upstairs. I was only a step behind him when Andy stopped in his tracks looking up at Joe, but it wasn't Joe, it was some wolf thing. Staring down at me and Andy. "Joe what are you doing in wolf form? It's not even a full moon, so why did you choose to change?" It was like Joe was talking to only Andy. "No. You can't go out like that, you know the rules, you can't go out in wolf form or else they will tranquilize you. Remember last time?" that got Joe to change back. I was stood frozen still at the thought of living with a ware wolf. He stood up and I immediately looked away before I saw his private parts.

"You ruin all the fun Andy."

"Just trying to protect you mate. Go get changed anyway Tara aint 18 yet so put some pants on."

"Doesn't stop you from making out with her." He snapped back.

"Fuck off and mind your own business."

"Ooo hardcore, mate." He walked off and slammed the door behind him.

Andy carried on walking up the stairs with me 2 steps behind. He opened a door that led to a nice little cosy room, He put my bags on the bed and waited for me to get a couple of stuff unpacked, then he walked to the door, before he left he said "Oh and I'll introduce you to the kitchen tomorrow." I gasped and threw whatever I had in my hand at him, unluckily it turned out to be panties, and he caught it easily and grinned at them "Want me to keep these as a present?" He laughed and started to walk out of the door with them but I grabbed his arm and dragged him back in, Pressed him against the wall and leaned into him, kissing him deeply. He picked me up easily and pressed my back against the wall. "I really gotta go before this gets too mature for you." He grinned, I stuck my tongue out at him but he just licked it.

"Eww!"

"Don't stick it out then." I just kissed his nose and got my panties off him.

"Okay now you can go." I smiled at him.

"Nawhh but I'm having so much fun."

"As you said. And I have to unpack."

He walked out of the room and in to his own room. I got my Cds out and put them onto a shelf but got one of the cases out 'Black veil Brides – Set the World on Fire' "This'll teach those fucking vampires." I put it in the CD player and started gently singing with the lyrics as I was unpacking.

Soon enough my bags were empty so I put them under the bed. I got my Pj's on which are shorts and a vest. And just started dancing to the rhythm.

About 10 minutes later, "Ahem," Joe's voice came from the doorway; I quickly spun around and was blushing with embarrassment. "I, uh, came to talk to you about earlier, Are you okay?"

"I guess so... How many vampires and ware wolfs are there?"

"The whole town is pretty much full. Only about 140 humans. That's why vampires don't mess about when it comes to their, Urhh..."

"Food?" I asked harshly.

"Yeah, those vampires are stuck up their own arses and their lives come way before anything else. But your unfortunate music taste will defiantly piss them off."

"That's the whole point." I said stubbornly.

"Ooo feisty, this cause of today?"

"Take a wild guess."

"I have my answer then, oh yeah by the way, I can easily see what Andy sees in you, and he is a lucky guy. Anyway, I better be going. You look tired."

"Uh huh, bye" I waved at him as he went.

I closed my door, turned my music off and climbed into my new bed. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to the smell of burnt bacon I got up and sorted my hair out a bit so it didn't look so messed up. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, just following the sound of arguments between Joe and Andy, from what I heard it was about if the bacon was ready or not, I walked in and they both looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Hey, is the bacon ready or not?" Andy asked me

"Very much ready."

"See! Told you, now put it on the damn bread."

"Alright, fine."

I left them two bickering and got myself some orange juice from out of the fridge, poured a glass and sat at the table. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 7:00. "Shit!" I ran upstairs, skidded to a stop in front of my closed cupboard and started rooting through it, soon I settled for a tank top that said 'Zombies do exist, they're called boys.' And a skinny skirt that was plain white. I brushed my hair and got changed out of my Pj's and into the clothes. Brushed my hair again, got my small shoulder bag and stuffed a pen & pencil in it, it already had my phone in it so I just put my high heeled sandals on and walked down stairs, back in the kitchen to see the two boys happily eating bacon butties. I drank my orange juice and took half of mine that was on my plate.

"Where you off to?" Andy said looking me up and down, slightly pausing at my waist.

"School, remember?"

"Want a lift?" Joe offered.

"No thanks, I'm going to walk."

"Be really careful, Tara. I mean it." Andy said.

"Will do, Cya guys!"

They both chanted their byes as I walked out of the door, only to be blinded by the sun. "Ahh, I hate you. Dumb sun." I spoke to myself and started walking down the path, along the pavement to school. When I got to the school gates kids were already walking around and chatting with each other. I felt quite a few eyes on me as I got to the school's main reception; the lady at the desk looked old and weathered but kind. "Ermm, excuse me? I need to transfer from Brierly Collage; I'm Tara Summons, because I moved here not long ago."

"Brierly huh? Long way from home Hun, let me just transfer your classes to the school system, it may take a while so take a seat please." I sat down and it must have been 10 minutes until she told me to come back to the desk. "Here is your new timetable; your next class is in 10 minutes, ask the students for directions, I'm sure they won't bite." 'Emphasis on the Bite part' I thought to myself.

I walked out of the office just but bump in to a guy coming into the office. "Sorry, my fault." I moved aside for him and I didn't even get a thank you? Just an evil stare and he walking past. I kept walking to physics next but when I came around the corner to the room I were in, (It did take quite a few corners) there was already a hell of a lot of people standing outside so I just wondered in at the end of the group and lent against the wall.

"Hey new kid are you lost or something?" A guy and his mates came around to form a semi-circle around me.

"Erhh..."

"Advanced physics isn't for New kids, because they are dumb." They all laughed at that but I just stood up straight looking at him confused because how was that amusing?

"I'm not lost, and yeah I may be a new kid, as you call me but you can't say that shit when you don't know my abilities."

"I don't give a shit about your 'Abilities' you're a loner in advanced and no one likes you."

"Well I'm kinda confused how you can have any friends with that small thing." All his friends broke out laughing and punching his arm.

"Dude you just got owned by a Girl!"

"That is not been owned, that's a little bitch been fucking cocky and if she wants to survive she needs to drop it." He towered over me but I stood my ground.

"I'm not cocky, so stop bullshitting."

"Look, what is your problem? A new kid would give up by now? "

I took one of my arms from holding my book up to my chest and pushed him back. "Look, not trying to make enemies but I will run a very, very, sharp knife across your neck, pin you down onto the floor, let it bleed for – oh I don't know? 10 seconds. Then I will just sit there on top of your waist, smiling at your underestimating knowledge of me and I will let it run freely, your own life source slowly coming from your body. Let you watch your life flicker before your eyes while slowly pressing down on your balls with my heal. Do you get where I'm going with this, now fuck off." I stared him in the eyes, straight faced. By now all the class had crowded around us and they looked scared shitless. Except one person, she was looking very happy at what just happened. The guy was just frozen still watching me with wide eyes. I walked around him and put my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "You can still be on by good side," I ran my hand down the inside of his thigh, "Or my bad side." I balled my hand up into a fist and hit his balls with force; He huddled on himself with all his buddies surrounding him. I slowly walked passed everyone else, smiling and nodded at a few of them, and to the back of the group leaning against the wall.

I heard a lot of, "Man she is psycho!" "She is a whore" and "She is gonna die early" I just stood there when the girl came around and stood in front of me, "That was awesome! Did you know he has killed 3 people that got in his way before, 10 people in hospital and you just gave him a death threat? That's like confronting Hitler about his ways!"

"Hehe. I'm Tara." I held out my hand and she took it, I noticed a bracelet on her wrist but couldn't help but ask, "What's that?"

"Oh, just a protection bracelet. You don't have one? How come, you know you could die while walking home?"

"I'm new and at the moment I have a lot of shit on my plate so a vampire confronting me would be like someone trying to grab the bomb in 9/11."

She just looked at me smiling. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

Then the teacher came and just ignored the guy completely. Opened the door and told us all to come in. There was a seating plan on the board; I was sat next to a guy named Tom. Alright then we can't sit where we like but I don't care. I sat down in my seat, waiting for this Tom guy to come into the room; I was surprised to see that it was the guy who I punched in the balls. He looked at the seating plan and then to the empty seat next to me. Horror filled his face and I saw his friends give him encouraging words as they walked past him "Don't worry if she tries anything we will be there in a flash." "Go on tom she won't do anything while sir is here," "If she bites you we will kill her tom." I heard I rested my head on the table until he sat down; I lifted my head up to look at him.

"I'm not a vampire you know?"

That got his attention; he looked me in the eyes then quickly looked away. I sighed, "Look, I didn't mean what I said, you just pissed me off and I'm new, so I was sticking up for myself, and I bet vampires teach here don't they?" He just did a simple nod, "Yeah they could have sensed fear and came running, I really don't want to have to deal with vampires again." I stressed the 'again' part because it was totally true.

He chuckled, "So you pissed off the vamps? And you got here 1 day ago? You know that's suicide, and you didn't need to punch me in the balls."

I nodded to all of the things he had just said. "It felt necessary at the time." I shrugged.

He laughed at me but that got the attention of his mates to stare at me in horror, he saw me staring at them and turned round as well, he mouthed 'It's okay, she is harmless' I tapped him on the arm at spun back round only to be greeted by a very angry teacher.

"And, what do you think your doing, Miss Summons? Talking in my lesson, punching tom, and I bet you don't even know what the answer is hmm?"

I looked at the board and sighed because there was nothing written on it. "Sir, it wasn't her. I was talking." Tom offered.

"It wasn't you tom. I'll be okay, you just stay out of trouble." I whispered into his ear then said "No, sir I do not know the answer because I need you to repeat the question. "

"Get out of my classroom and go to the head! I want no more of your attitude missy!"

I got up, grabbed my bag and headed out the door to... Where was I going? "Can I help you?" a soft voice came from behind me I spun around to see a guy dressed in a suit approaching me.

"I was going to the heads office... Do you know where it is?"

He chuckled at my question, "I'm right here, now what did you want to see me about?" he was slowly examining my features head to toe, and stopped right at my neck.

"I- uh, my teacher said I had to come see you because I have an attitude?"

"Oh, I see and what would you say your punishment be?" he started walking towards me; he took his eyes off my neck to my wrists. 'Oh shit, I have no protection, not good when there is a vampire right in front of me.' My mind screamed.

"Ermm, letting be go back to class would be hell I guess..." I was franticly looking for an option to get away.

"Why that when I can punish you myself?"

"You won't be allowed to. Not on the school grounds." I whispered because now he was standing right in front of me, lifting his hand to settle on my shoulder.

"That's right, but -" the bell rung for break and he disappeared.

I hadn't noticed how hard I was breathing until kids started coming out of physics classroom. I started walking but I heard toms voice. "Come on guys she aint a vampire, she got me out of trouble so at least it would be nice of me to actually thank her for it because I don't know if we are in the same lesson next."

"Dude, she threatened your life and your friends with her? She has messed with your mind bro."

"Yeah Mickey's right, she will kill you when we are not around."

"You don't get her though! Just come and talk to her with me?"

"God, your crazy tom but whatever."I started walking ahead, to the quad.

I sat on a bench in the sun, got my book out and started reading advanced Physics.

"Tara! Tara!" Tom came running across the field shouting my name; I looked up to see he friends were following him. He got to me out of breath and flopped down next to me on the bench, his friends didn't look the slightest bit tired. "How'd it go? With the head."

"Ermm, he did nothing really."

"He? But we have a female head mistress."

I thought about it for a second and gasped in horror, "Why are vampires so fucking up their own arse!" I screamed into my hands.

"What's up?" Tom asked and leant over to see my face.

"I have just realised a fucking vampire could have killed me today if it wasn't for the bell going off." I tried not to ball up in tears but it didn't work, I felt the tears sting up in my eyes. I looked up to tom's friends to see they were confused, but with a bit of sympathy for me. "Yeah, now do you believe me when I say I'm not a vampire?" I sobbed, "This has to be a dream... Just a really big horrible dream..." I mumbled to myself with my head in my hands.

"Tara, could I speak with you for a moment?" A woman not far from us spoke, she had hair that could go down to her shoulders, a pale face and 2 gigantic body guards with her, one holding up a umbrella over her head.

I heard surprised mumbles coming from out group saying 'The Founder' and all of them bent down on one knee with their fists over their chest, including tom. "Tara, please come with us,"

I did as I was told, but I was also scared every inch to my bone. After we walked some way she chuckled at how scared I was, "There is no need to be scared. In fact, no one will harm you when you're with me." I tried to relax but couldn't, then she stopped and twirled around to face me, "I'm the founder of Warly, my name is Maya, I will not harm you so please relax, your heartbeat is driving me crazy. I understand some of my children are troubling you, or am I misinformed?"

"If you mean they are trying to kill me everywhere I go? Yes a vampire came into my school and would've killed me if the bell didn't ring. Why are they doing this?"

"It is simply because of your blood type, as you know it's very rare and that many vampires, including myself, here much more prefer that type; we are stuck with the other blood types. It isn't as pleasing as the blood type we prefer but it keeps us alive, I know you will hate this offer but I'm asking you still. If you want this to stop you will have to give more blood then others, I know this is very unfortunate for you seeming as though you are afraid of needles, if you do accept my offer no vampires will come after you, but you will need to go to the blood bank every 2 weeks and donate 1 pint of blood each time."

I was frozen with fear, having to give blood every 2 weeks? "Wouldn't that make me frail and weak?"

"Indeed it would but with a balanced diet you will still have a bit of strength in your body. I do know that it is a great favour I ask of you."

I thought about it for a moment then asked, "Which hurts more? Getting bitten or having a needle in my arm?"

"Getting bit is by far the worst." She simply said.

"How long would I have to do it?"

"Probably most of your life, but I do say again, I'm sorry for the choices I have given you."

I thought about it long and hard then another question came up in my head. "When would I have to start if I said yes?"

"Preferably after your school."

"Can't it be every 3 weeks?" What was I doing? Bargaining with a vampire.

"We could make that happen." she did a slight nod and smiled at me. "Will you accept my offer?"

"Okay." I said still unsure.

"Marvellous! I really do have to go now the sun is weakening me very much so now. I shall talk to you another time." And with that, she walked off.

I walked back to they guys and with what I heard they were talking about the new black ops 2 coming out, "I think it will be to futuristic for a fighting game... maybe its going to be like halo but they are fighting other people and are actually on a stable planet." I gave my opinion to the game as I sat on the arm of the bench.

"Since when did a girl play black ops or halo?"

"Fifth prestige black ops, Captain grade 3 Halo reach. That's when I was living with my mum and dad though."

"And yet you dress yourself like you have never seen an Xbox in your life?" they guy sat on the bench next to me said.

I blushed a little and pulled my skirt a tad down. Not that it made any difference, if I had to pick something up someone could obviously see my panties. "Yeah why did you come to school dressed like that anyway? You do know that anyone would be happy to look under that skirt." Tom joked.

"Skirts and tank tops are pretty much all I wear, as well as skinny jeans." I said

"Right. So what did the founder want to talk to you about?"

I shrugged "Just giving blood and that stuff..."

"How come she talked to you about it though?"

"Cause I have a rare blood type and I wish I hadn't really..."

"So you need to give more blood?" A guy said, I hadn't noticed him really but now he talked he looked kind of pale. He was gorgeous, well all of these boys were really. He had blue eyes and defined cheekbones.

"Yeah, and it helps when I also have a phobia of needles, huh?" I laughed nervously with my fingers twiddling with the rim of my skirt.

"You'll get used to it. It's just a little prick." Tom said as he leaned against the bench.

"Hopefully I won't faint... now that would be embarrassing.

"He he, first time you might. You ever gave blood before?" I shook my head, "Right you just got here, forgot that."

We all laughed for a moment then I noticed the guy with cute cheekbones kept glancing at my neck. 'Oh shit, vampire.' Was my first thought then I remembered he can't hurt me.

I looked at my timetable to see I was in media studies next, "Where are you guys next?"

They all said art at the same time; I thought it was funny so I laughed.

"Where are media studies?" Tom pointed to the right of the building so I got up, "See you guys another time because I gotta get to class."

They said their byes while I started walking to media studies, it wasn't glamorous. There were only about 10 of us doing it, there were tripods, cameras, computers. That was it. We got sent of to do some work so I decided to do something simple, Monochrome pictures of flowers and make a whole flower out of the little pictures. The day went past, I had advanced history and languages. This turned out to be Latin.

The bell rang for end of the day, I slowly walked out of school, towards the direction of the blood bank. I got there no problem but the outside didn't look to be very inviting, I got stopped at the door by a voice, "Thank you, for doing this."

That voice sounded familiar I turned around to see that it was the guy from the group. "My name is Sam by the way." He was leaning against the wall looking at me with a blank face.

"Urhh, okay? Wait, are you one of those vampires that I'm doing this for?"

"Yep. Please don't tell the other guys, they will stake me if they found out. I'm not joking."

"Ill keep my mouth shut only if you stop staring at my neck most of the time."

He slowly turned his head around to face me, he was grinning like a fool, "I thought you noticed, I cant help it. Want to know something I think about blood?" But before I could say anything he kept talking, "The blood of human flows more freely around the women's private parts," he gestured below my waist. This just made me sick, "want me to look there instead?" he looked me up and down.

"Hell no! Fine, fine, fine, you can look at my neck but not anywhere around there."

"Okay, have fun in there."

I flipped him off, he just smiled as I walked in.

The woman at the front desk looked old and when I say that I mean it looks like she was born in WWI. She gave me a warm smile and told me to take a seat, did she already know who I am? The waiting area was very plain, grey seats, 1 table, white lights, a turned off small TV, no one else was here but me, I sat down but as soon as I did a man came from behind a blank door and mentioned for me to follow him, I hesitantly stood up and followed him through to a small room, still plain but this one had a reclining chair, next to it there was a little cart that had needles on in as well as an empty blood bag. I made a little eep at the sight of needles and froze. "Come on, its not that bad." The guy said, standing next to the chair with a clip board, "Tara isn't it? Please take a seat and it will be over before you know it." I hesitantly came towards the chair and sat on it. He leaned me back gently. "Give me your arm please." I gave him my arm, he turned it around so the vein was facing up, tied a belt thingy around the upper part of my arm, turned around to mess with the drip bag and stuff so I closed my eyes as tight as I could, it was only when I felt a soft hand touch my fore head I opened my eyes, "Relax or I cant do this." He was holding the needle in one hand and touching my fore head with the other, he took his hand away and I relaxed a bit, I wouldn't look away while he rested his hand on my arm, I closed my eyes for two seconds and that's when he pierced my skin with the needle, I bit my lip to keep myself from squealing at the hot sensation that went through my arm, he put some tape over the tube and stuck it onto my arm, he gave me a orange ball to squeeze, I immediately started squeezing it with all my strength when a cold wind passed over me then it all went into blackness.

I woke up with Andy leaning over me, I looked at my arm, the needle was gone thank god for that. I sighed happily but Andy looked at me in confusion, "What?" I asked.

"Couldn't you have told me or Joe about this?"

"Not while I was unconscious, sorry." I grinned up to him.

"I'm not joking." His frown was telling me to be serious so I stopped grinning. "Joe is coming to pick us up, so get up." I did as I was told,

"what time is it?"

"9:00 its dark so we better hurry"

"that's why your cranky?"

He sighed and turned to face me, "Look, lets just get home then ill play stupid with you."

I grinned while following him outside. We were waiting on the curb for Joe to turn up when I heard Sam's voice, "So you fainted huh?"

I turned to face him and put on a retarded face, "No, it just took about 4 hours for them to take a pint of blood from me."

"Heh, the retarded look suits you." He grinned.

I pulled my face back to normal and laughed "So does that mean the retarded face suits you better?"

"Joes van is here come on Tara." Andy took my hand and gently led me to where the van was.

"See you at school Sam!"

Sam waved by to me while Andy pushed me into the van on the middle seat and got in after me. I leaned into him and breathed in his awesome sent. "You smell of awesomeness." I smiled up at him. He just laughed.

"What about me?" Joe lifted up his arm and smelt his arm pit. "Mmm, Roses." He said while making a gagging motion. We laughed all the way home. Joe immediately raced into the living room. "I bagsy this room tonight. You two go up to Andy's room. He has a big bed." He laughed at us, Andy lead me up to his room and I sat on his bed. He closed the door behind him, came over towards me and kissed me deeply on the lips, leaned me back and crawled on top of me, still kissing me ran his hand through my hair.


End file.
